memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
USS Sovereign (NCC-73811)
|registry =NCC-73811 |affiliation =Federation, Starfleet |status =Active (2410) |altimage = }} The USS Sovereign (NCC-73811) (also registered as NX-90201 and NCC-17454) was the prototype for the ''Sovereign'' class starships in service to Starfleet in the 24th century. She was commissioned in 2372 as the first of her class. She was the sister ship of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]]. History In June 2370, the Sovereign was launched however, initial testing of the Sovereign's new additions to its defensive and offensive systems proved disappointing. Design flaws in the regenerative shields led to phase synchronization instabilities in the graviton polarity generators powering the upgraded shields. The enhanced deflector system, which was upgraded with a new gravimetric distortion package, required extensive amounts of power that caused a drain on other essential systems. It was deemed too inefficient by Starfleet standards and the Sovereign was sent back to the Mars shipyards for storage and design reference. Many of these problems would be fixed by 2372 however. From 2372 through 2375, Captain Montgomery Scott served as the vessel's chief engineer, part of that time under Captain George Sanders. The ship's chaplain during this time was named Blackwell. :Sanders must have taken command in 2373 or later, because prior to that he was in command of the USS Malinche as per the DS9 episode For the Uniform. The Sovereign's blueprints and schematics were incorporated into the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]]'s computer systems. Unfortunately, many of the systems used aboard the Sovereign and Enterprise were different, especially offensive and defensive capabilities. When the Sovereign was tested, the prototype regenerative shields failed. However, the Sovereign became the baseline for 2 anti-Borg design technologies: The regenerative shields on the ''Prometheus'' class and the ''Defiant'' class ablative armor. In the year 2374, the Sovereign recorded data about the black hole designated 024 Gamma. The Sovereign was assigned to the Maelstrom in 2374 for research. In 2378, she was slated for a massive refit with an escort of 2 Klingon Bird-of-Preys. She was attacked by Romulan Warbirds who mistakenly believed that the destruction of the Vesuvi Star was the test-firing of a Federation weapon and that the two Sovereign class ships were part of a Starfleet effort to claim the Maelstrom. During the attack, the Sovereign suffered minor damage but was saved by the USS Dauntless. She was later escorted to Starbase 12 by the USS Zhukov Following the refit, the crew of the Dauntless was transferred to the Sovereign and helped by turning down the Cardassian rebellion. During the conflict, the Sovereign made first contact with the Kessok race and manged to destroy numerous Cardassian Galor class and Keldon class starships, as well as destroying a number of Cardassian stations, including the Nor class Station, Litvok Nor. The Sovereign was part of the joint Federation-Klingon-Romulan-Kessok task force that launched an assault on the Cardassian controlled system Omega Draconis. After destroying multiple Cardassian Hybrid ships, and successfully contacting the Kessok colony on Omega Draconis III, she later pursued Legate Matans Keldon into a Solar orbit where she disabled his remaining Star-Destroying Probe and, later destroyed Matan's ship. She was assigned to the Maelstrom until the present. In 2381, the Sovereign was docked at Starbase 22 following the Borg Invasion of 2381. Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline, the USS Sovereign was Jean-Luc Picard's command, in place of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]]. USS Sovereign personnel *commanding officer: **Captain Randle (circa 2374) **Captain George Sanders (circa 2375) **Captain Maria Martin (2375-2376) **Captain Tejeda (circa 2376) **Captain Jonathan Soto (until 2378) **Unnamed USS Sovereign commanding officer (circa 2378) **Captain Jean-Luc Picard (alternate timeline, circa 2380) *first officer: Commander Saffi Ingrid Larsen (from 2378) *science officer Lieutenant Commander Miguel Diaz (from 2378) *tactical officer: Lieutenant Felix Savali (from 2378) *chief engineer: **Captain Montgomery Scott (2372-2375) **Chief Petty Officer Solian Brex (from 2378) *flight controller: Ensign Kiska LoMar (from 2378) *chaplain: Blackwell (circa 2375) *recreation officer: Lieutenant Commander Byron Fantomos (circa 2381) Category:Federation starships Category:Sovereign class starships